The use of bleaching agents in washing procedures and as constituents of detergent compositions is well known in the art. Thus, bleaching agents are incorporated in or sold as constituents of a major part of the commercially available detergent compositions. Important conventional bleaching agents incorporated in detergent compositions are compounds which act as precursors of hydrogen peroxide formed in the course of the washing procedure. Perborates and percarbonates are the most important examples of compounds which are employed as bleaching agents and which exert a bleaching effect in this fashion. The detailed mechanism of bleaching by means of these bleaching agents is not known at present, but it is generally assumed that the hydrogen peroxide formed during washing converts coloured substances (responsible for stains on fabric) into non-coloured materials by oxidation and that some oxidation of the coloured substances may also take place due to their direct interaction with perborate or percarbonate.
One drawback of these commonly used bleaching agents is that they are not particularly efficient at the lower temperatures at which coloured fabrics are usually washed. Their efficiency may be enhanced by the use of activators (e.g. organic acid anhydrides, esters or imides) which give rise to the formation of peracids.
Apart from being employed for bleaching stains on fabric, such conventional bleaching agents have also been suggested for preventing surplus dyes from coloured fabrics which leach from the fabrics when these are washed from being deposited on other fabrics present in the same wash (this phenomenon is commonly known as dye transfer). The problem of dye transfer, of course, is most noticeable when white or light-coloured fabrics are washed together with fabrics of a darker colour from which dye is leached during washing.
It has been found that peroxidases utilizing hydrogen peroxide as their substrate are able to enhance the bleaching effect of hydrogen peroxide during washing. The use of peroxidase for bleaching stains on fabrics is described in WO 89/09813. It was also found that coloured substances leached from dyed fabrics could be bleached by means of peroxidases. The use of peroxidase for inhibiting the transfer of dye from a dyed fabric to another fabric during washing is described in WO 91/05839.